Ghost Powers
Here is a list and the basic information on powers that most or some Ghosts and half-ghosts posses: Common Powers Powers that most if not all ghosts posses in some form:﻿ #'Flight': The power to defey gravite, and propel them selfs through the air. Flight is one of the most basic powers. Most ghosts (if not all) can fly or float. For more information: Flight #'Intangibility: '''The power to phase through all forms of matter, but not allways energy. For more information: Intangibility. #'Invisibility:' The power that causes the ghost to become completly transparent to all forms of vision. For more information: Invisibility #'Overshadowing:' The power to take over another living (or sometimes not living) things body. Can be resisted by strong will power to an extent. For more information: Overshadowing #'Ghost Ray': The power dispurse an ectoplasmic energy blast that usually comes out of the palm of the ghost's hand. The colour seems to determine its maximum power. For more information: Ghost Ray #'Paranormal Physical Abilities': Many ghosts posses higher (to the point of superhuman) Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Dexterity and Reflexes. Rarer Powers Powers that few ghosts posses, but still posses more than one example:﻿ #'Transformation': The power to change from human to ghost, only half ghosts have this power. For more information: Going Ghost #'Ghostly Wail': Proven to be one of the most powerful and rarest Ghost powers. It alows the ghost to give a great wave of ectoplasmic energy which destroys what ever it hits. Only two ghosts have been comfirmed to posses it: Danny and his future self, Dark Danny (The Ultimate Enemy)﻿, although there is one over ghost who many posses it. For more information: Ghostly Wail #'Duplication': The ability for a ghost to make exact copies of themself, each possessing their personality and powers. For more information: Duplication #'Teleportation': The power to move from place to place by thought. For more information: Teleportation #'Cryokinesis': The power for ghosts to fire or radiate intense cold, it can also be used to detect ghosts. For more information: Cryokinesis #'Transfomation''' (Not to be confused with other ghost power that shares name): The power for a ghost to change its apperance, form or even charateristics. For more information: Transformation #'Telekinesis': Arguably the most powerful power, the power that allows ghosts to make objects move, float or break at will, can be restricted to certain objects. #'Size Changing': Very powerful ghosts can make them selfs bigger and smaller, several examples are: Vortex, Nocturne, Pariah Dark and Undergrowth. #'Creation of Ghost Portals': A very rare power, that allows ghosts to personally create poratals between Earth and The Ghost Zone, the only to ghosts who posses this power, are Dark Danny and Wulf. #'Ghost Shield': Some ghost can create a shield round themselfs out of Ectoplasmic Energy. #'Ghost Stinger': The power to zap a being or object that the ghost is hold/touching/conected to something else that the energy can run through with ectoplasimic Energy. #'Pyrokinesis': The power to create fire and burn things, all ghosts who uses this power use blue fire. For more information: Pyrokinesis One of a Kind Powers Powers that only one ghost has shown: #'Ghost Twister': The power to become an tornado charged with Ectoplasmic Energy: Example #'Creation of Love': Example #'Absorbtion of Others Misery': Used to make the ghost appear younger: Example #'Inprisonment in Ectoplasmic energy bubbles': Example #'Control over the Weather': Example #'Control over Dreams': Example #'Control over Plants': Example #'Control over Time': Example #'Able to Grant Others Wishes': Example #'Absorbtion of Energy From Dreams': Example #'Summoning Sleepwalkers': Example #'Storage': Able to store items inside them selves: Example #'Contortion': Example #'Creation of Bad Luck': Example #'Kiss Sends all Men to An Aternative Dimention': Example